f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Alvarez
Bryan Alki Alvarez (born June 12, 1975 in Bothell, Washington) (also known as 'The Mexicunt') is a millionaire half-breed professional wrestler and the editor of Figure Four Weekly, a "newsletter" that has covered professional wrestling and Mixed Martial Arts (but they're the same thing besides the miniscule detail that one is fake) since 1995. Alvarez credits his pro wrestling training to Buddy Wayne, and is accused of training Ring of Honor (ROH) spot monkey Jack Evans. In June 2005, Alvarez launched Figure Four Weekly Online as a front for his man-boy love activities. F4W is a subscription website run primarily by himself, his brother-in-law Tony Leder, and fellow former professional wrestler, Vince Verhei. Two or three or four or five times a week (depending on how much stuff there is), Alvarez and Verhei produce their own Internet talk show, The Bryan and Vinny Show, where the couple review professional wrestling and mixed martial arts (MMA) programming, in an observational comedic style similar to that found in the newsletter. The Monday night edition of The Bryan and Vinny Show is free for anyone to download, while other editions done during the week are available only to subscribers of the web site. Alvarez also hosts Figure Four Daily, a talk show where he interviews guests related to professional wrestling or MMA. Figure Four Daily airs new episodes every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Occasionally, if there is breaking news, a new Figure Four Daily episode may air on Monday or Tuesday. Selected episodes are free, while the others are available only to subscribers. Other features found on Figure Four Online include access to a growing archive of past Figure Four Weekly newsletters, and THE BOARD~!, a philanthropic project for Alvarez where he babysits Western European youngsters. Notably not found on Figure Four Online -- contrary to Alvarez's advertising -- are online copies of Meltzer's Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The long-running false advertising ceased after twan exposed Alvarez's ruse. Alvarez's book Death of WCW, which he co-wrote with R.D. Reynolds, was released in 2005. Alvarez serves as the co-host of the Wrestling Observer Live radio program parody with Dave Meltzer, which airs on the Sports Byline Radio Network and Sirius Satellite Radio on Sunday nights at 8:00 p.m. Eastern time. Alvarez currently resides in a wrestling bubble. He is a columnist for British wrestling and MMA magazine Fighting Spirit, as well as an online correspondent for The Fight Network. He owned a rabbit named Bally. Return to the Ring A fund raiser was recently held in which Bryan stated that if it reached $400, he would do one more match with friend and former professional wrestler Vince Verhei. He also stated that anyone who donated at least $25 would get a special DVD. The amount was surpassed and in fact went over $3000, with donation amounts ranging from one cent to $250, and the scheduled match was posted on Youtube on September 17, 2006. Several promotional videos were released on Youtube to promote the match: * Buddy Wayne trains Bryan and Vinny released on August 18, 2006. * All Access: Bryan Alvarez, a look into Bryan's training regimen, released on August 24, 2006. * All Access: Vince Verhei, a companion piece on Vince, released on August 28, 2006. * Buddy Wayne trains Bryan and Vinny II released on September 1, 2006. * Bryan vs. Vinny: Contract Signing released on September 8, 2006. * Bryan vs. Vinny: Weigh-In released on September 15, 2006. The matches on the card are: * Undercard match: Aaron the ring crew guy vs. The Apostle Paul * Main event match: The Battel of the Empire~! These videos, along with outtakes and commentary, are available on DVD. The DVD was released on December 8, 2006 http://www.f4wonline.com/content/view/2716/1/. Feud With "Sweet & Sour" Larry Sweeney On March 17, 2007, Alvarez batteld Larry Sweeney to a No-Contest for Sweeney's ICW-ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship, as Sweeney's Tex-Arkana referee determined Sweeney the winner even though Bryan pinned Sweeney. Alvarez agreed to a challenge made on his internet radio show once Sweeney agreed to pay $7,500 to Alvarez. The title match was part of the inaugural Fight Sports Midwest card in Portage, Indiana. Sweeney and Alvarez's promos are available on YouTube. Sweeney and Alvarez's match is available on PWTorrents. Alvarez recently announced that a rematch with Larry Sweeney will take place on July 13, 2007 in Portage, Indiana. Alvarez has claimed that after beating Sweeney for his Tex-Arkana Television Championship, he will rename it as the Frank A. Gotch Memorial Collar & Elbow Pacific Coast Championship. Bryanisms "We are back on Figure Four Daily and we are joined by....." "I love COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" "It's as simple as two men who want to FIIGHTEEH" "No buys!!!" "Double-U-Double-U-EEE Dotcom can suck my dick!!" "Blow me" towards Vinny "Suck me" towards Vinny "...Unfathomable!" External links *Figure Four Weekly Online *Sports Byline USA *Official Figure 4 Weekly My Space Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American journalists Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Washington athletes Category:Washington writers Category:Puerto Rican capoeira practitioners Category:Professional wrestling journalists and columnists Category:Wrestling Observer Category:Half-breeds Category:Bottoms Category:WCW Category:YouTube Shooters